Cedarwing's Joy
NOTE* Hey everyone! After Cedarpaw's Journey: A Dark Secret, I discovered that a lot of you liked Cedarpaw/wing and I figured that ya'll would want me to bring her back, so here she is! Welcome to Cedarwing's Joy, the all-new sequel to Cedarpaw's Journey: A Dark Secret! Please take note that the following story and characters are mine, and please do not use them without permission! By this, I mean the characters, not the names. Also, it's going to be really hard to understand if you haven't read the first fanfic, so I suggest you read Cedarpaw's Journey: A Dark Secret ''first or else you will be very confused. Thanks for reading and please enjoy! ~~~~HorsestarOfHorseClan Allegiances '''HorseClan' Leader: Horsestar-small, long-furred, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a half-black-half-white face, blue eyes, and a long, bushy black tail with a ginger tip Apprentice-Stoatpaw Deputy: Sparrowblaze-black tom with yellow eyes, a dark orange underside, a white stripe down his spine, and a black-and-white striped tail Medicine Cats: Darkmist-sleek, dark gray she-cat with short, thick fur and dark green eyes Barkwing--black tom with huge amber eyes, a twisted hind leg, and prickly, bushy fur Warriors: Birchstripe-huge, short-furred, cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes Goldentail-handsome, shiny, golden tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice-Graypaw Falconfall-pretty, gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes Wheatfur-very pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes Cornpelt-white-and-yellow patched tom with green eyes Honeywish-white she-cat with blue eyes and golden tabby patches Chivepelt-brown-and-black tom with green eyes Apprentice-Shortpaw Snipewing-gray-and-white tom with green eyes Flamedust-bright orange tom with white paws and yellow eyes Apprentice-Rufflepaw Thornstripe-dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and black stripes Brazenheart-golden-brown tom with green eyes Wolfpeak-solid gray tom with short, clumpy fur and amber eyes Apprentice-Squeakypaw Shadowstorm-very dark gray, almost black, she-cat with dark green eyes and white-tipped ears Apprentice-Hacklepaw Brindleshade-huge brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Sunstreak-yellow she-cat with green eyes Moonflight-black she-cat with green eyes, a broad head, white ears, white paws, and a white tip on her tail Apprentice-Ferretpaw Icewind-lean white tom with gray ears and ice-blue eyes Apprentice-Dapplepaw Larkfoot-black-and-white she-cat with green eyes Eaglefall-brown-and-white tom with yellow eyes and a brown-and-white striped tail Apprentice-Lizardpaw Arrowtail-black tabby she-cat with silver stripes and electric blue eyes Apprentice-Rookpaw Redstep--dark red tom with a white underside and green eyes Apprentices: Stoatpaw-orange tabby tom with green-gray eyes Graypaw-gray she-cat with green eyes and thin fur Shortpaw-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a bobbed tail Rufflepaw-gray-and-white tom with wavy fur and amber eyes Squeakypaw-brown-and-white she-cat with tabby patches and blue eyes Hacklepaw-reddish brown tom with green eyes Ferretpaw-black-and-white she-cat with green eyes Dapplepaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and distinctive white dapples on her pelt Lizardpaw-swift gray tabby tom with green eyes Rookpaw-black-and-white tom with amber eyes Queens: Cedarwing-light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, a white chest, a white tail, and unusual sea-green eyes Littlespeck--primarily black tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes and flecks of russet, tan, brown, and ginger Gingerbird-very pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Frozenfur-pretty, long-furred white she-cat with blue eyes and silver-tipped fur Foxfrost-white tabby she-cat with ginger stripes and blue eyes Kestrelheart-brown she-cat with green eyes and a white chest Poppystem-cream she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes Aldermist-cream-and-brown she-cat with yellow eyes Vixenfur-dark red she-cat with thick fur, yellow eyes, and a bushy, white-tipped tail Elders: Talltulip-long-legged tortoiseshell she-cat with stormy green eyes Dawnberry-dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes and a white stripe on her head Bladeclaw-dark gray tabby tom with stormy blue eyes and sharp claws, retired due to hearing loss Tinytail-small, gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes and a short, thin tail Shadypool-dark gray she-cat with green eyes and a black stripe on her forehead Gorsebush-grizzled, matted, long-furred gray tom with amber eyes and a broad, flat face Waspstripe-yellow tom with black stripes and green eyes Blindwillow-pale gray she-cat with pure white eyes, oldest cat in HorseClan NightClan Leader: ''' Shinystar-dark gray-and-black patched tom with pale blue eyes '''Deputy: Blizzardface-black tom with blue eyes and a white face Apprentice-Bluepaw Medicine Cat: Furzepatch-black-and-white tom with green eyes Warriors: Silverstone-silver tabby she-cat with golden eyes Marshpelt-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes Adderslash-dark brown tom with black flecks, green eyes Cloverfoot-yellow tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes Apprentice-Brackenpaw Logfoot-dark brown tom with black flecks and yellow eyes Mangletail-long-furred, light brown tabby tom with a matted, bushy tail and orange eyes Apprentice-Cloudpaw Bearfang-tortoiseshell she-cat with scruffy fur and green eyes Apprentice-Emberpaw Martenfang-light brownish-gray tom with blue eyes and black paws Heronwing-blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice-Thunderpaw Watertail-blueish-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice-Tinypaw Elmfoot-tortoiseshell she-cat with black patches over green eyes Apprentice-Birdpaw Blackfang-dark gray-and-white tom with yellow, blackened teeth and orange eyes Apprentice-Berrypaw Brownwing-dark tabby tom with blue eyes Ravenfrost-black tom with white dots under his blue eyes Apprentice-Yewpaw Apprentices: Moonpaw-black she-cat with a white crescent-moon shape on her chest and striking silver-gray eyes Bluepaw-blue-gray tom with amber eyes and short, thick fur Yewpaw-cream tabby tom with amber eyes and dark gray flecks Berrypaw-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes Birdpaw-dark gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes Tinypaw-very small black-and-white she-cat with green eyes Cloudpaw-fluffy brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Thunderpaw-dark gray tom with blue eyes and silver streaks Brackenpaw-golden tom with brown spots and green eyes Emberpaw-dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and silver flecks Queens: Quickrunner-swift dark gray she-cat with silver stripes and amber eyes Heatherstalk-black-and-white she-cat with brown patches and yellow eyes Morningbreeze-silver she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes Mistyface-silvery white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and green eyes Elders: Dappleface-black she-cat with a white, gray-speckled face and yellow eyes Moosepelt-dark brown tom with black paws and ears, yellow eyes Prologue Cedarwing stood in front of the shining pool, unable to hide her sadness. "Barkwing," she whispered to the black tom beside her. "It's so hot, yet I feel so cold. I...I can't hide this anymore." The tom pressed his head into her pelt. "What are you trying to hide?" Cedarwing drew away from Barkwing, unable to speak as a lump welled in her throat. She finally turned back toward her best friend. "The Clan needs to know," she rasped. "You need to know." Barkwing's face contorted into a worried expression. "What do they need to know?" he pressed. Cedarwing kept her eyes on the pool of rippling water. "That my kits aren't Eaglefall's. They're yours." Chapter One Cedarwing clenched her jaw as she approached NightClan's territory. The new Clan had just been settled a few moons ago, and she was off to visit them since their leader, Shinystar, had requested her presence for some unknown reason. "I sure hope NightClan won't need me after this, because I'm getting slow," she mumbled under her breath. Upon entering the stone-grounded territory, she peered around in search of Morningbreeze, the wise queen who cared for NightClan's kits. She finally spotted the pretty gray tabby, her face enlightened with happiness and relief. "Cedarwing!" she cried. "Welcome! You are going to have a busy day today." Cedarwing rushed over to the queen and the two she-cats touched noses. "How have you been this moon?" she asked. Morningbreeze flicked her tail dismissively. "Oh, not much. Moonpaw is ready to become a warrior, and I think she's into Bluepaw if you know what I mean. Yes, and those kits are getting restless. Apprenticeship would be good for them. They're getting antsy," the tabby reported. "And HorseClan?" Cedarwing's heart swelled with pride. "We have new apprentices, and my mate Eaglefall and I are thinking of having kits. It would be nice to start a family," she declared. "So, what do I need to do?" Morningbreeze scratched behind an ear. "Well, Shinystar still wants to see you, so I guess it must be important. After all, he hardly never needs any other cat's help. He's normally very independent." Cedarwing looked past Morningbreeze at a dark cave in a big rock. "Is that Shinystar's den?" she inquired. The gray tabby nodded. "Yes. He should be in there; he told the rest of us that he was temporarily putting Blizzardface in charge while he waited for you." Cedarwing thanked her and hurried to the NightClan leader's den. Shinystar was curled up on a rough-looking nest made of bronze pine straw. "Ahh," he meowed when he saw Cedarwing. "If it isn't Cedarwing. Please enter." Cedarwing entered as she was told. Her fur prickled with nervousness. "Is everything okay?" Shinystar sighed. "Well, I am not sure how to say this," he began, "But I think that, although we are new...believers, StarClan is trying to send us a message." Cedarwing felt stunned. "And?" she asked. "What are they saying?" Shinystar cleared his throat. "I have tried to get Furzepatch to tell me what's going on, but he won't tell me anything. I fear that the message must mean something bad, or else his reaction might have been different." Cedarwing shuffled her paws. "Do you want me to talk to him? Actually, I might get Barkwing to help me. He's great at coaxing." Shinystar's eyes glittered with worry. "Whatever you think is best. Thank you, Cedarwing. Now go and get your friend." Cedarwing nodded a farewell and backed out of the den with worry gnawing at her heart. ''What's going on here? Please don't let it be a repeat of those Descendants or Dream Hunters... ''She walked the whole long way to HorseClan territory, deep in thought. Upon arriving at her camp some time later, she met her mate, Eaglefall, at the fresh-kill pile. The brown-and-white tom's face lit up. "Cedarwing!" he called, flicking his brown-and-white striped tail. "How did your little 'mission' go? These two were asking about you." He gestured to Sunstreak and Arrowtail, who were sitting beside him with mice clasped in their jaws. Cedarwing hurried on and called back over her shoulder, "It was fine, thanks. But I have to get Barkwing and go back since their medicine cat is...troubled." She passed Horsestar's den on the way to the medicine den. The HorseClan leader and founder sat on a branch that jutted off the Sky Tree, a tall tree beside her den. The branch overlooked her den and everything around it. She apparently spotted Cedarwing, for she quickly jumped down and ran to her. "How did it go?" she asked, her long fur blowing in the gentle breeze. Cedarwing quickly filled her in on everything that had happened. "So I need to go back," she finished. The young HorseClan leader nodded her approval. "Very well," she purred. "Safe journey." Then she whirled around and jumped back onto her branch. ''Horsestar is very energetic this morning, ''Cedarwing thought to herself. TBC